Arata Fubuki
Arata Fubuki(吹雪アラタ; Fubuki Arata) is the main and title character of the unofficial 2014 Kamen Rider series, Kamen Rider Fierce. "Now, to release the power of the Riders who came before me; a forceful blow! I am Kamen Rider Fierce!" ("今、私の前に来たライダーの力を解放する;！力強い打撃私は激しい仮面ライダーです"; "Ima, watashi no mae ni kita raida no chikara o kaiho suru; chikaradzuyoi dageki! Watashi wa Kamen Rider Fierce!"'') ''- Arata's pre-battle phrase. History: Arata's childhood started out as a lovely one, along with his parents in a small village somewhere in the countryside of Japan; a village so tiny that it could not be found even on a map of Japan. Arata couldn't ask for anything else than for peace and quiet; as well as spending time with his family. However, Arata's lovely childhood suddenly came to a halt around the time he was eight years old; when a group of Fear Cats and their foot soldiers planned a suprise attack on the village. His parents were terribly injured and died at the Fear Cats' hands; only wishing for their son to survive. The attack greatly destroyed the village through flames and explosions, leaving Arata as the sole survivor of the massacre and the only person to come out of the village alive. During his early teen years, his parents left him a letter with information on their close friend currently living in Tokyo, and that whatever happens to them, he will surely find a place to stay with him. After a couple of years, Arata moves to Tokyo; in hopes of finding his parents' friend. He suprisingly meets the man, and he hesitantly agrees to let him stay at his dojo along with his granddaughter, Yosiko. The man's name is later revealed to be Daisuke Masamune, a formerly well-known martial artist and sensei of the Masamune Dojo. He teaches Arata how to defend himself, but Arata doesn't seem to understand how to do any moves involving martial arts; and instead uses whim and compromise to end problems. His relationship with Daisuke's granddaughter, Yosiko, doesn't seem to go well as well; and as funny as it turns out, Yosiko can take him on one on one! One day, after being woken up by Yosiko for being late for a martial arts practice, Arata happens to have a vision concerning a belt and suprisingly walks upon it during the lesson; with the belt appearing on...his waist?! Daisuke explains that the belt has chosen him to save both the world and humans alike. Arata is at first confused, but later on accepts his role as the "Chosen Savior" and agrees to taking daily lessons with Daisuke. Kamen Rider Fierce: Rider Name: Kamen Rider Fierce Age: 16 Rider Type: Hero HomeWorld: Earth Motif: Martial Arts, Panther, Japanese Swordsman First Appearace: "The Ancient Belt... Arata's the Chosen Savior?!" Last Appearance: TBA Number of Episode Appearances: TBA Henshin Device: The Fierce Driver Vehicle: Fierce Cycle Weapons: Katana Wrist Bands, wakizaki swords. Communication Device: Fierce Wristwatch Stages: Vassal stage (default form), Samurai stage, Shogun stage, panther stage, swordsman stage. Personality: Arata hides his true personality under a careless, happy-go-lucky facade and also tends to further this persona by being a very lazy teen. He also does not seem to care about taking martial arts lessons, but tends to end diffucult problems by using whim and compromise plans. Although this personality often gets him into loads of trouble, Arata somehow overcomes the problem by using charm to sway a person's actions; which happens most of the time. Yet, at other times, his true personality is shown to come out when his friends or other inncocent, helpless people are in need of saving, but this is soon dropped as soon as he saves them; thus leading him to cower in a corner or hide from facing other problems. Arata also seems to care deeply for Yosiko, and tries his best day by day to make sure she is safe and secure, but also tends to tease her from time to time; he treats her like a little sister. It is also thought that he may have some hidden feelings for his friend, but it is not sure if this will be further explored or not. Category:Riders Category:Kamen Rider Fierce